


initiation

by Anonymous



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're Eclipse's newest recruit. However, before being officially accepted into Eclipse, you have to do an initiation...
Relationships: Sirius (HELIOS Rising Heroes)/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	initiation

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING!!]
> 
> This fic includes you, the reader, getting fucked by Sirius as a sort of "initiation" to join Eclipse. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please don't read any further!!

You sat in what would pass as the lobby of Eclipse’s hideout. Sure, it was dark and dirty, but looking through the windows, it seemed like whatever was deeper inside the building was much nicer. You hadn’t been inside yet, however. Seems like joining up with Eclipse would take a bit more work then that. Obviously it would, this was one of, if not the most powerful organizations in Lost Garden. As you continued thinking, two men approached you. 

“Ooh, this must be the new recruit~” The taller of the two men squealed, approaching you. He smirked, patting your head. “My name is Shin, and this-” He gestured to the shorter man next to him. “-good for nothing is called-” The man rolled his eyes and cut him off. “Name’s Siams. Don’t listen to that shitty narcissist.” The two men called Shin and Siams started to argue until a third man entered the lobby. 

“Quiet, both of you.”

The third man stared at you as the others quieted down and went back inside. Once they were gone, he stepped towards you. “My name is Sirius.” You looked up at him and nodded. “I’m-” you began to say, but he cut you off. “I already know. I make sure to know everything about new recruits.” He gives you a sly smile, which is slightly unsettling. “However, you must know that you won’t be able to join Eclipse so easily.”

Your face fell. Of course there’d be yet another thing to do before you were accepted in. “Stand up, and follow me.” Sirius said, walking inside. You followed him quickly, equal parts eager and nervous to see what this next “trial” would be. You passed Shin, who noticed you and giggled. He tapped you on the shoulder and whispered “good luck!” before giggling again and running away. Now you were even more nervous. What, exactly, was going to happen?! Sirius stopped at a door at the end of a long hallway. “After you.” He smirked, opening the door. 

You stepped into the room. It was...a bedroom? It was pretty, decorated with glowing gemstones and abstract art. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. You noticed there were rose petals on the floor, leading to the bed. Ah, so it’s that kind of thing. Of course...you felt yourself grimace. “Now,” Sirius grabbed your hands and pulled you towards the bed. “after this, you’ll be accepted into Eclipse. So just enjoy yourself...and me.” He winked, and pushed you onto the bed. 

He made quick work of your shirt, practically tearing it off and throwing it across the room. He traced his finger over your scars, making you shudder. “I always thought scars were beautiful...they add a story to lovely art.” His voice seemed to be deeper, and it was like music to your ears. After he had gotten bored of admiring your shirtless form, he pulled your pants off and pulled you onto his lap. He slipped his hand down your boxers while kissing your neck. “What a beautiful piece of art...no, what a beautiful man.” He wrapped his other arm around you as he began rubbing your clit. 

God, he was so good...it almost embarrassed you how quickly he made you start leaning back, moaning, dripping wet. You gripped his arm tightly, not sure what else to do. You noticed something hard underneath you, but ignored it as you got closer to your climax. But just as you moaned “S-Sirius...ah- I’m going to-” He stopped, and pulled his hand away. You whined impatiently, wanting him to touch you more. He pushed you off of him, and unzipped his pants.

Your first thought was “...wow.” His cock was massive. “Fufu, you look almost like you’re in a trance.” Sirius laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs off a small table next to his bed, and handcuffed both of your wrists to the bedposts before pulling your boxers off, leaving you completely naked. He didn’t say a thing, just smirked, as he lined up his dick with your entrance and thrusted inside you. 

You practically screamed in pure pleasure as he thrusted into you ruthlessly, pounding you into the bed. “Your pleasured face is so beautiful~” He said in an almost singsong voice. He moved one of his hands back down to your clit, and started rubbing it again. This action made you scream in pleasure, and it only took a few more moments to cum, only quieting down once your orgasm had concluded. However...Sirius didn’t stop. 

His thrusts were beginning to get painful, as he pounded deep inside you, seemingly oblivious to everything in the world other than you. His breathing was getting heavier and he gripped your sides as he blew his load deep inside of you, pulling out after a few moments. 

“Heh...that was quite enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He smiled, zipping his pants back up and picking up your clothes off the floor. You nodded, still breathless. He hands your clothes back to you and smiles. “Welcome to Eclipse, new recruit. Would you like to stay here, or do you have somewhere else you’re staying?” He asked. You perked up at this question. “I’d like to stay here!” You replied quickly. Sirius laughed. 

“Well then, I look forwards to working with you.”


End file.
